


Exhortation

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Praise Kink, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Alex Danvers has a praise kink





	Exhortation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 7, Prompt: Praise Kink

Lucy loved how Alex looked in moments like these. So sweet and hesitant while also a little bit wanton, standing there in front of her, naked and a little unsure, not knowing what Lucy wants, but wanting so badly to please, ready to do anything if only it will make Lucy happy.

She smiled at Alex and got a small smile in return. Alex clearly wanted to wrap her arms around herself partly to hide her nakedness and partly as a sign of her insecurity in this moment, but she was being a good girl for Lucy and keeping them by her sides while she waited for instructions.

They were both naked, but Lucy’s nakedness wasn’t that much comfort to Alex, especially when Lucy was sitting in the chair she’d moved into the bedroom and had left her standing in the middle of the room and was just smiling at her, letting her get a little antsy and nervous.

But Lucy was in a mood to be kind and she held out her hands, signaling Alex to come to her, which Alex did gratefully, taking the hands Lucy held out and clearly relieved by the contact and the closeness of their bodies. Lucy let her settle for a moment and then looked at her, holding eye contact.

“Color?” She asked.

“Green.” Alex said it firmly though there was still that tiniest bit of hesitation in her voice. She wasn’t unsure about Lucy, she just didn’t know what they were doing yet.

Lucy’s smile now was reassuring. She let go of Alex’s hands and placed her own on Alex’s hips, drawing her forward, directing Alex so that she was standing straddle legged over one of Lucy’s thighs. Then she reached up and took Alex’s hands again, moving to place them on her shoulders.

“The rules are simple.” Alex was watching her intently now, committing every word to memory, determined to get this right. “Your hands stay on my shoulders. Other than that, you can do anything you’d like to get yourself off.”

Alex looked confused, unsure again. She looked at her hands and at the positions of their bodies before looking back at Lucy, insecurity writ clear across her face.

“There’s nothing you can do that’s wrong, babygirl.” Lucy said soothingly. “Just do whatever feels right.”

Alex stood frozen for a long moment before she tried to speak. “But what-what do I do?” She asked haltingly, clearly still worried about messing this up somehow.

Lucy put her hands on Alex’s hips again, steadying her, reassuring her. “Anything that feels good. Anything you like, just make sure your hands stay on my shoulders. If you want, you could try sitting down.”

Alex looked down and then back up at Lucy with a dawning look of understanding as she figured out what Lucy was talking about. She sank down to sit, straddling Lucy’s thigh, and then leaned forward to hide her blushing face against Lucy’s neck. “I am an idiot.” She mumbled.

Lucy’s hands moved to rub her back. “No, you’re not.” She said firmly. “You’re nervous and that’s making it harder for you to think, but you are smart and sensible.” She felt Alex relax against her so she continued. “You’re also beautiful and sexy and you have a wonderful sense of humor, a good eye for detail, and you’re getting so fucking wet, baby.” The last was almost an afterthought as she felt the wetness begin on the top of her thigh where Alex was pressed against it.

She could feel the blushing growing and laughed, not unkindly, but just genuinely amused. She pressed a kiss against the bare skin of Alex’s shoulder, the only part of her she could really reach to kiss with Alex curled up against her like that, her face still pressed into Lucy’s neck.

“Color?” Lucy asked it softly.

“Embarrassed, but green.” Alex mumbled.

“Then you’re supposed to be trying to get yourself off, you know.” Lucy murmured the reminder into Alex’s ear. “I really want to watch you come. Will you be my good girl and try?”

Alex nodded, not raising her head. It took a moment, but slowly she began moving her hips, grinding her pelvis down onto Lucy’s thigh, shifting in small circles, trying to find the right sort of pressure and friction.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, babygirl.” Lucy began murmuring. “I love how you feel pressed against me. I can feel your muscles shifting as you fuck yourself against my thigh. I love how well you take care of yourself, keeping fit, and developing muscles like those so you can fuck yourself like this.”

It was getting harder for Alex to find the friction she needed. The more she moved, the more Lucy talked, the wetter she was becoming and while that made it easier for her to slide around, it was preventing her from getting friction to rub herself the way she’d need to get off. Lucy could tell and she smiled.

“You’re wet, babygirl.” She said it softly into the space between Alex’s gasps. “You’re so fucking wet. I love the feel of you sliding over my thigh. You’re doing so well. I can feel you finding your rhythm. You’re doing exactly what I told you to do and I’m so proud of you, my obedient girl.” Alex moaned at the words and Lucy pressed a kiss against Alex’s shoulder.

“You like that? You like hearing how proud I am of you? You should. I’m incredibly proud of you. You’re so sexy and smart. You understand all that science I don’t get. You’re strong and determined. You’re so good, baby. Yes, that’s it.” She encouraged, as Alex found a quicker rhythm, her breaths coming faster as she increased her speed, pressing her pelvis down as hard as she could and sliding over Lucy’s thigh.

“You’re so good at taking care of yourself and everyone around you. I love how much you care. I love the way you work with the new recruits, training them in your spare time. You’re so good at your job. And more than that, you’re a good girlfriend. You make sure to pay attention to the little details to make me feel loved and cared for. You’re so good in bed, baby, so so good. And you are such a good girl. Even more than that, you’re  _ my _ good girl.”

Alex’s breathing was somewhere between panting and moans. She kept her face pressed against Lucy’s neck and her hands were still on Lucy’s shoulders, obedient even as her desperation was increasing. Hearing Lucy say “my good girl” turned her breathing into all out moans.

“Oh, you sound so fucking good, babygirl. You’re so delicious right now. You feel so good against me and you sound amazing. I am so proud of how good you’re being, how obedient. You’re doing exactly what I told you to do and I’m so proud of you for that. It must be so hard and you’re doing it because you’re my good girl and I love you. You’re so beautiful, so fucking hot, and so wonderful.”

Alex’s moans were starting to take on a desperate note, but she kept moving, kept sliding her pelvis up and down Lucy’s increasing slick thigh, grinding down, doing everything she could to get off, but nothing she did got her any closer than she was even with Lucy’s words driving her right to the edge.

“What is it, baby? What do you need?” Lucy encouraged, her voice taking on a gently coaxing edge. “Tell me what you need.”

“Help.” Alex managed to gasp out. Just the one word but it was enough.

“You’re such a good girl!” Lucy praised. “Asking for help is such a good thing to do, babygirl. I’m so proud of you. Of course I’ll help you.” 

She put a gentle arm around Alex, pulling her frantic motions to a stop, ignoring the whine of complaint Alex emitted against her shoulder. Her other arm she slid between them, shifting her hand down and slipping her fingers in between Alex’s legs where they were pressed against her thigh. Even instantly coated as they became, that was the friction needed, Alex went right to the edge, her body tensing as she tried to hold back the orgasm.

“Please.” She begged, finally lifting her head up from Lucy’s shoulder. “Please.”

“Of course, babygirl, of course. You’re so good to ask. Come for me.” Lucy commanded.

Alex’s whole body arched back with the pleasure of the orgasm. Lucy barely had to move her fingers to feel the clenching spasms as Alex came.

When she was done she collapsed against Lucy, the hands still on Lucy’s shoulder acting to steady her, helping to keep her upright just as much as Lucy’s arms around her waist holding her. And Lucy kept up a steady litany of praise.

“Such a good girl. You’re such a good girl. You did a good job. You followed the rules exactly and you tried so hard to get yourself off, just like I told you to do. You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful. That was perfect, babygirl, absolutely perfect. You were amazing. And you asked for help, you were so smart to think to ask for help, that was a wonderful idea, my smart and beautiful babygirl. Such a good problem solver, such a good girl.”

Alex was glowing in the aftermath, exhausted and panting and still dripping against Lucy’s leg, but obviously happy and satisfied and Lucy was well pleased with the evening. And she knew Alex well enough not to mention it because Alex would be sensitive about it, but Lucy filed the information away. Who knew Alex Danvers had a praise kink?


End file.
